


Shepard in Heat

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Шепард — омега, принимавший подавители практически всю жизнь. Сидя на Земле под домашним арестом, он не может раздобыть их, не раскрывая себя, и его запасы в конце-концов иссякают. Часы, проведённые рядом с альфой Джейсом Вегой, в итоге начинают сказываться — у него начинается течка. Кругом война и пережидать нет возможности, так что он совершает единственно возможное. Он вызывает Джеймса к себе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shepard in Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461577) by [brak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brak/pseuds/brak). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Flying-Jib](http://flying-jib.diary.ru/)  
> Переведено на ЗФБ 2017 для команды Mass Effect.
> 
> P.S. SORRY NOT SORRY x)

Он ощутил её приближение перед самым отлётом с Земли. Перед тем, как явились Жнецы и всё покатилось в тартарары. Он сидел на подавителях, которые успел тайком вынести с «Нормандии», когда его уводили под домашний арест. Но это было около месяца назад, а под постоянным надзором у Шепарда не было никакой возможности незаметно достать их снова. И, в любом случае, «незаметно» уже ничего не будет. Джеймс начал принюхиваться ему вслед. Мощный альфа порой бросал на него вопросительные взгляды, словно не доверяя собственным ощущениям. Последние остаточные ноты подавителей приглушали феромоны Шепарда ровно настолько, чтобы не дать Джеймсу отследить их источник.

Он был почти благодарен Жнецам за удачно выбранный момент. 

Как только он добрался до Цитадели, поместив Кайдена в госпиталь и разобравшись с Советом, он направился в район Закера, пополнить запасы. Но было слишком поздно. Его гормоны били через край, и никакие дозы лекарств уже не могли предотвратить течку.

И Джеймс знал. Обязан был. После их небольшого спарринга он не мог такое пропустить. 

Тот день не шёл у Шепарда из головы. Злость и мощь Веги, наносящего удар. Из разбитого носа Шепарда текла кровь, она же прилила к его члену. И Шепард увидел, как расширились зрачки альфы, унюхавшего возбуждение Шепарда. А когда тело Джеймса отозвалось собственными феромонами, стало только хуже. Шепард едва сдерживался, чтобы не встать на четвереньки и не начать просить взять его. Ему понадобилось напрячь всю свою волю, чтобы рывком швырнуть альфу на лопатки и уйти прочь.

Но он ушел, и Джеймс вёл себя уважительно. Он соблюдал дистанцию, Шепарду приходилось это признать. И если кого-то удивило, что ни один из них не снял на Менаэ шлемы с фильтрами, несмотря на абсолютно пригодный для дыхания воздух, вслух никто ничего не сказал.

Менаэ. Там он утратил остатки контроля. Он успел взять на борт Примарха, поселить Гарруса у главной батареи и разобраться с небольшим трюком СУЗИ по обретению синтетического тела, но затем течка обрушилась на него всей мощью.

Теперь он сидел в своей каюте, закрывшись ото всех; раскрасневшийся, с мокрыми штанами и зудом, который способен унять только член альфы. Две недели. У него это уже получалось раньше. Две недели в одиночестве, сходя с ума от нереализованных желаний, и он это переживёт. Но у него не было двух недель. Он должен найти помощь для Земли. Он должен бороться со Жнецами. Что значило каким-то образом заставить кроганов, турианцев и саларианцев вести себя нормально. Ему нужна ясная голова, и у него нет двух лишних недель.

Он подошёл к интеркому.  
— Трейнор, вызовите, пожалуйста, лейтенанта Вегу ко мне.  
— Будет сделано, коммандер.  
Спустя пару мгновений интерком снова ожил:  
— Ты уверен, Локо? — спросил Джеймс.

Вот он, последний шанс. Они оба прекрасно знали, что произойдёт, как только Вега войдёт в каюту.  
— У меня не осталось времени, Джеймс. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Сейчас поднимусь.

Казалось, ожидание растянулось на века. Стоило ему отдать себя на волю неизбежного, и все мысли о терпении или самоконтроле вылетели в шлюз.

Раздался мелодичный сигнал. За открывшейся дверью возвышалась внушительная фигура Джеймса. Носа коснулся запах альфы, и по телу Шепарда волной прокатилось возбуждение. Он бросил быстрый взгляд вниз и заметил, что и Вега не безучастен — ткань в паху недвусмысленно топорщилась. Едва не рыча, Джеймс схватил Шепарда за плечи и втолкнул его в каюту. В следующий момент Шепард оказался прижат к своему столу, и от резкого толчка модели кораблей за его спиной затряслись на своих полках. Он запрокинул голову назад, подчиняясь сильному альфе, желая, чтобы его поскорее взяли. А Джеймс лизнул ему шею, всасывая кожу, и продолжал скользить всё выше, пока горячее дыхание не коснулось уха.

— Ты дразнил меня целый месяц, маленькая сучка. Твой запах... Почти незаметный… Ты хоть представляешь, каково это, когда яйца гудят месяц подряд? — спросил он, трогая эрекцию Шепарда сквозь штаны.

Шепард судорожно вдохнул, вжимаясь пахом в руку.  
— Похоже, знаешь, — продолжил Джеймс. — Уже совсем на грани, да?  
— Да, — выдохнул Шепард сквозь сжатые зубы. — Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен.  
— О, ты получишь меня, сучка. Но для этого придётся поработать. — Ладонь Веги соскользнула с ширинки Шепарда вниз, протиснулась между его ног, и обхватила зад, так что ладонью он можно было ощутить смазку, сочащуюся сквозь слои ткани. — Мне нравится, что ты уже такой блядски мокрый. Ты просто охуительно заводишь.

Шепард чуть не задохнулся, сквозь штаны почувствовав между ягодиц дразнящую руку Джеймса.  
— Прошу, Джеймс, — простонал он. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Вместо ответа Вега сгреб его в охапку и потащил вниз, в жилую часть каюты. Там он грубо бросил его на пол у кровати, так что Шепард не смог удержаться на ногах.  
— Давай-ка проясним кое-что, сучка, — протянул альфа. — Вне этих стен ты, может, и большая шишка, но здесь командую я. Я решаю, когда тебя трахать. И ты не имеешь права произносить моё имя без разрешения. Называй меня «господин лейтенант» или «сэр». Понятно? 

Шепард наклонил голову, подчиняясь.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Хорошо. А теперь сними нахуй эти тряпки, пока я не содрал их с тебя.

Шепард разделся, не поднимаясь с пола и не глядя на альфу, но всем телом ощущая его изучающий взгляд.

Джеймс присел рядом с ним и взял в свою широкую руку член Шепарда.  
— Неплохо для омеги. Что тут у нас? Пять дюймов? И довольно толстый. — Он провёл большим пальцем по влажной головке, отчего Шепард застонал. — Но меня интересует не это.

Он перевернул Шепарда лицом на пол и бесцеремонно вогнал два пальца ему в зад.  
— Блядь! — вскрикнул Шепард, насаживаясь сильнее.  
— Правильно, сучка. Еби себя моей рукой.

Шепард повиновался. Этого было мало. Чертовски мало, но сейчас он мог получить лишь это.  
— Ещё. Пожалуйста. — едва слышно прошептал он.  
— Я же сказал, тебе придётся по полной отработать за то, что дразнил меня.  
— Простите, сэр, — простонал Шепард. — Прошу, скажите, как мне загладить вину. 

Альфа вытащил из него свои пальцы, и Шепард застонал. Их было недостаточно, но пустота, которую он испытывал раньше, никак не могла сравниться с его нынешними ощущениями, ведь теперь он знал, каково заполучить внутрь себя частичку Джеймса Веги.  
— Поднимайся, недотрога ты наш, — рыкнул Вега, выпрямляя собственную спину. — Сними с меня футболку.

Шепард быстро встал, и принялся стягивать облегающую футболку с впечатляющего торса альфы, открывая взору смуглую кожу, покрытую татуировками. Он наклонился вперёд, собираясь взять в рот один из сосков, но Джеймс ухватил его за ухо и потянул назад.

Шепард зашипел от боли и разочарованно заскулил, глядя, как отодвигается желанная цель..  
— Тебе нравится зрелище, сучка?  
— О, да, сэр, — простонал Шепард.   
— Хочешь дотронуться до меня? Сосок хочешь, да?  
— Да!  
— Так тогда попроси, сучка! — прорычал Джеймс, сильнее сжимая ухо Шепарда, отчего тот вскрикнул.  
— Пожалуйста, дайте мне дотронуться до вас. Позвольте мне ласкать ваше тело, сэр.  
— Ну, раз ты так любезно просишь, — Джеймс ухмыльнулся и разжал пальцы.

Шепард торопливо нагнулся и накрыл губами правый сосок Веги, поглаживая рукой мускулистую спину альфы.

Вега то стонал, то шипел, откликаясь на движения Шепарда. Вскоре он обхватил голову Шепарда обеими руками, направляя рот омеги ко второму соску.  
— Вот так, сучка. Соси.

Когда и этот сосок отвердел, рука Веги снова схватила Шепарда. На этот раз его притянули к правой подмышке альфы.   
— Нюхай меня, омега-шлюшка! Дыши глубже. Я хочу, чтобы смазка ручьём лилась из твоей задницы, когда я, наконец, выебу тебя. 

Шепард глубоко вдохнул, запах феромонов Веги сносил ему крышу. Он ощутил, как его анус жадно сократился, а по внутренней стороне бёдер потекли новые струйки. Он вцепился в торс Джеймса изо всех сил, лаская ладонями великолепные изгибы его грудных мышц, постепенно спускаясь ниже и оглаживая рельефный пресс. Вкус альфы расцвел на языке Шепарда, запах мужчины пропитал всё его существо, и Шепард всхлипнул. Спустя несколько мгновений сильная рука заставила его опуститься на пол. 

— На колени, сука, и сними с меня штаны. Но только посмей дотронуться до моего члена без разрешения!  
— Да, сэр, — отозвался Шепард, расстёгивая пуговицы ширинки Веги. Он взялся за пояс штанов альфы, и потянул их вниз вместе с бельём, оттягивая так, чтобы не коснуться пениса. Освободившись, крупный член Веги дёрнулся, и стукнул не успевшего отодвинуться Шепарда по лицу. Когда Шепард стащил ткань с лодыжек Джеймса, альфа снова цапнул его за ухо, удерживая на расстоянии вдоха от своего огромного фаллоса. 

— Что я только что тебе сказал, сучка?   
Шепард охнул.  
— Вы сказали мне не касаться вашего члена, сэр. Простите, сэр. Это была случайность, клянусь.   
— Случайность, говоришь? Я так не думаю. Все омеги одинаковы. Сначала ведёте себя нормально, но стоит вам унюхать альфу, и вы можете думать только о его члене.   
Он потряс своим пенисом перед носом Шепарда.  
— Или ты не заслужил этого, ты ведь даже контролировать себя не можешь?   
— Нет! Прошу вас, господин лейтенант, не говорите так! Я могу себя контролировать. Клянусь, я случайно! 

Глаза Шепарда следили за каждым движением члена перед его лицом. Коричневый (темнее остальной кожи), с тёмно-фиолетовой головкой, всё ещё наполовину прикрытой крайней плотью, но уже поблёскивающей от влаги. А рядом с корнем начал медленно набухать розоватый узел, заметно выделяясь на фоне смуглой кожи.   
— Ты же не в силах даже отвести от него свой долбаный взгляд, — фыркнул Вега, тут же грубо шлёпнув членом по щекам Шепарда четыре раза подряд, а затем снова толкнул его на пол. — Сиди тут, сучка. Целуй мои ноги и умоляй меня простить тебя. 

Шепард повиновался. Облизывая и целуя стопы альфы, он отчаянно просил:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр… Прошу, прости меня… За неповиновение… Но ваш пенис так прекрасен… Сжалься надо мной… Он нужен мне, сэр… Прошу… Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста…  
— На колени, сучка. Посмотри на меня.

Шепард встал на колени и взглянул Веге в глаза.  
— А ты такой красивый, когда просишь, — протянул тот. — Как я могу продолжать злиться?  
— Ох, спасибо, сэр! — выдохнул Шепард.  
Вега взял свой член в руку и оттянул его вверх, открывая мошонку:  
\- Давай, полижи мне яйца, сучка.

Шепард нырнул вниз, и, ухватив Вегу за бёдра, принялся сосать и лизать его тяжелые яйца.  
— Вот так, сучка. Подготовь их. Чтобы они могли наполнить твою дырку моей спермой

Представив это, Шепард застонал. Член Веги в нём по самые яйца, узел связывает их вместе и наполняет его спермой...  
Джеймс нежно ухватил его за ухо и притянул поближе к набухающему узлу.  
— Лижи, сучка. И представь, как он будет ощущаться в твоей заднице.   
От первого же прикосновения языка к розовой плоти альфа зарычал.  
— Когда эта война закончится, тебе придётся отрастить волосы. Люблю за что-нибудь держаться, пока сука мне отсасывает.

А потом Шепарда передвинули к полностью обнажившейся головке члена.  
— Подготовь его для своей дырки, сучка. 

Шепард раскрыл рот так широко, как только смог, и, давясь, заглотил крупный член Веги. Джеймс схватил ладонями голову Шепарда и начал вбиваться, рыча и посмеиваясь, пока Шепард давился и истекал слюной из-за толстого члена в горле.  
— Вот так, членолюбивая сучка. Хорошенько смочи его.  
Смаргивая слёзы, Шепард поднял взгляд на улыбающегося альфу.   
— Ты так идеально выглядишь, Локо. С моим членом в твоём горле, с губами, блестящими от слюны.

Вега вытащил член и Шепард закашлялся, срываясь на шёпот и не отводя глаз от крупной головки:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр. Прошу, возьмите меня.  
— На кровать. Лицом вниз, а ноги раздвинь пошире.

Шепард послушался, и вскоре почувствовал, как между его ног прогнулся матрац. В его влажный анус снова скользнули пальцы, и он застонал, пытаясь насадиться на них.  
— О, да, ты готов, сучка. Но я всё ещё не уверен, что ты это заслужил.  
— Пожалуйста, возьмите меня!  
— Неблагодарная маленькая блядь. Моих пальцев тебе мало?  
— Они просто охуительны! Но я так хочу ваш член! Пожалуйста, сэр! Мне ужасно надо!  
— Ты и в самом деле сучка, не правда ли?   
— Да, сэр! Да, я сучка и мне нужен ваш член!

Вега вдвинул в него ещё один палец.  
— Блядь! Ещё, сэр! — Шепард с трудом дышал, — Прошу вас, сэр. Мне нужно больше.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Чтобы вы меня выебали!  
— Если это всё, тебе вполне хватит и моих пальцев.  
— Нет! Мне нужно больше. Мне нужен ваш член, господин лейтенант! Мне нужно, чтобы вы оттрахали меня! Мне так сильно нужен ваш член!  
— И почему же?

Джеймс двинул пальцами в заднице Шепарда и тот застонал.   
— Отвечай на вопрос! Почему тебе нужен мой член?   
— Потому что я сучка, сэр!   
— Ты чертовски прав, блядь. И чья же ты сучка?   
— Ваш, сэр. Я ваш! 

Вега всадил в дырку Шепарда половину ладони.   
— Имя, блядь! Чья ты сука? 

Шепард сорвался на крик:  
— Джеймса Веги! Ох, блядь! Я сука Джеймса Веги!   
— Пиздецки верно, ты мой, — согласился Вега, вытаскивая ладонь и заменяя её своим членом. 

Шепард орал и стонал, наконец-то заполненный, чего желал с самого отлёта. Член Джеймса идеально подходил ему. Длина, форма, размеренные толчки в узком проходе. Кошмарный бесконечный зуд понемногу начал стихать.  
— Ох, сэр! — Вырвалось у него. — Спасибо! 

Вега накрыл его тело своим, вдавливая и втрахивая его в матрац, пока что не позволяя узлу скользнуть внутрь. Альфа стонал и порыкивал, вбиваясь в задницу Шепарда и периодически покусывая его шею. Шепард потерялся в волнах блаженства, издавая лишь бессвязные стоны. Толстый член ритмично двигался в нём снова и снова, но этого всё ещё было мало. 

— Пожалуйста, — с трудом выдохнул Шепард, — ещё.  
Вега промолчал. Но со следующим глубоким толчком в анус Шепарда вошёл узел, моментально разбухая и связывая их. Спустя мгновение по внутренностям Шепарда разлилось горячее семя Веги. 

Джеймс перевернул их на левый бок, продолжая заполнять спермой задницу своего омеги. Правой рукой он дотянулся до члена Шепарда, и принялся дрочить ему.  
— Кончи для меня, сучка, — прошептал Джеймс на ухо Шепарду.

И тот кончил, сильнее сжимая пульсирующим анусом узел Веги и с криком спуская в руку альфы,.  
Вега поднёс испачканную ладонь к губам Шепарда.  
— Оближи.  
Шепард с готовностью стал слизывать свою сперму с руки Джеймса, шумно посасывая каждый палец. 

Так они и лежали, сцепленные узлом Веги. Джеймс обнял Шепарда, поглаживая ладонями его мускулистую грудь и время от времени пощипывая его соски, отчего Шепард стонал и вздрагивал, непроизвольно сжимая анус и выбивая из альфы довольный рык.

— Было здорово, Локо, — мягко сказал Вега.  
Гормональный туман рассеивался, и в его голосе появилась нежность, которой не было места в их безумном совокуплении.   
— Рад был доставить вам удовольствие, сэр, — с улыбкой отозвался Шепард.  
— Ты больше не обязан так себя вести, — пробормотал Джеймс. — За меня говорили гормоны. Извини.  
— Всё нормально, Джеймс, — вздохнул Шепард. — Мне понравилось. Спасибо. Не знаю, что бы я делал, не будь тебя рядом.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что тебе нужно было просто унять зуд, но ты мне на самом деле очень нравишься. Ты прекрасный человек. Я всегда так считал.  
— Ты это к чему?  
— Если это была всего лишь передышка перед тем, как ты снова сядешь на подавители, я пойму. Но мне кажется, мы могли бы стать друг для друга чем-то большим. Если хочешь.

Шепард обернулся и потянулся к губам Джеймса, глядя альфе в глаза. Поцелуй вышел медленным и глубоким.

— Мне бы действительно этого хотелось, — подтвердил Шепард.  
— Я рад, — ответил Вега, погружаясь в посторгазменную негу.  
— И я, — согласился Шепард, засыпая вместе со своим альфой. — И я.


End file.
